sausagelover_99fandomcom-20200214-history
The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1
the movie stars Kristen Stewart as Isabella "Bella" Cullen (née Swan), Edward's wife and Jacob's best friend. She marries Edward in this installment and realizes that she has become pregnant with a half-vampire, half-human baby and that her condition is progressing at an unnaturally accelerated rate. Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen, Bella's husband and the rival of Jacob. Convinced that the fetus is going to kill Bella, he urges her to abort the pregnancy, but Bella refuses. In the meantime, he and the entire Cullen coven must also fend off Sam and his pack of wolves who believe that their treaty is broken and are on their way to kill Bella and the unborn baby. Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black, Bella's best friend and the rival of Edward. He was heartbroken after Bella's choice to marry Edward. He then returns as a friend and savior of Bella. Towards the end of the movie, he imprints on Bella and Edward's daughter, Renesmee, thereby helping him to recover from his heartbreak. He is also the Alpha of the Black Pack. Peter Facinelli as Carlisle Cullen, Esme's husband and the leader of the Cullen family. He is also a doctor and helps Bella during her pregnancy when Renesmee breaks her bones. He reveals the truth of Bella's baby. Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife and the matriarch of the Cullen family. Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen, a member of the Cullen family who can see "subjective" visions of the future and who is close friends with Bella. Jasper's mate. Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen, the strongest member of the Cullen family, who provides comic relief. Rosalie's husband. Nikki Reed as Rosalie Hale, a member of the Cullen family who helps Bella through her pregnancy. She is the most beautiful vampire in existence. Emmett's wife. Jackson Rathbone as Jasper Hale, a member of the Cullen coven who can feel, control and manipulate emotions. Alice's mate. Billy Burke as Charlie Swan, Bella's father. Sarah Clarke as Renée Dwyer, Bella's mother. Julia Jones as Leah Clearwater, Seth's older sister and the only female werewolf in existence. Booboo Stewart as Seth Clearwater, Leah's younger brother and a friend of Jacob. MyAnna Buring as Tanya, the leader of the Denali coven. Maggie Grace as Irina, a member of the Denali coven whose lover, Laurent, was killed by the werewolves. Casey LaBow as Kate, a member of the Denali coven who has the ability to release an electric current over her body. Michael Sheen as Aro, Caius and Marcus' brother who has the ability to read every thought a person has ever had once he has made physical contact. One of the three main founders of the Volturi. Jamie Campbell Bower as Caius, Aro and Marcus' brother. One of the three main founders of the Volturi. Christopher Heyerdahl as Marcus, Aro and Caius' brother who has the power to sense the strength and nature of relationships. One of the three main founders of the Volturi. Chaske Spencer as Sam Uley, the Alpha of the main werewolf pack. Mackenzie Foy as Renesmee Cullen, Bella and Edward's half-mortal, half-immortal daughter. Christian Camargo as Eleazar, a member of the Denali coven who has the ability to identify the special powers of other vampires. Mía Maestro as Carmen, a member of the Denali coven and mate of Eleazar. Olga Fonda as Valentina, a secretary to the Volturi who announces Edward and Bella's wedding. Fonda's scenes were cut in the theatrical release, but they were restored in the extended edition. Stephenie Meyer makes a cameo as an attendee of Edward and Bella's wedding. The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1 (commonly referred to as Breaking Dawn: Part 1) is a 2011 American romantic fantasy film directed by Bill Condon and based on the novel Breaking Dawn by Stephenie Meyer. The first part of a two-part film forms the fourth and penultimate installment in The Twilight Saga film series, and is the beginning of the 2012 film Breaking Dawn: Part 2. All three main cast members, Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, and Taylor Lautner, reprised their roles. Bella Swan is preparing for her wedding. During the reception, Jacob Black returns after hearing about Bella and Edward Cullen's engagement. While dancing with him in the woods, away from everyone else, Bella admits that she and Edward plan to consummate their marriage on their honeymoon while she's still human. Jacob becomes furious, knowing that Edward could endanger Bella. Sam and the others restrain Jacob and take off. After the wedding, the couple spends their honeymoon on Isle Esme, and they make love for the first time. The next morning, Edward realizes that Bella has numerous bruises, and is upset at himself for hurting her, though Bella insists that she enjoyed the experience. Edward swears not to make love again until she becomes a vampire. Two weeks after their honeymoon, Bella realizes that she is pregnant with a half-mortal, half-immortal child. Edward is terrified by the news, speculating that she may not survive the pregnancy. He says that Carlisle will remove the baby. She refuses, as she wants to keep the baby, and convinces Edward's sister, Rosalie, who has always wanted a child, to help protect her baby, in order to have a good relationship with her as an adoptive sister-in-law. They fly back home to Forks, Washington. She has only been pregnant for two weeks, but the baby is growing very fast. Jacob rushes over to the Cullen's house and finds Bella already heavily pregnant. He becomes upset, saying that they should remove it as soon as possible. Bella says that it is her only choice. As her pregnancy progresses, the quality of her health declines, then rapidly improves as she starts drinking human blood to satisfy the baby's vampiric thirst for blood. Edward comes to love the baby as much as Bella does as he reads its thoughts, learning that his child loves Bella in return, and doesn't want to hurt her. Soon after, Bella drops a cup of blood, and as she bends down to pick it up, she collapses. She nearly dies giving birth. To save her life, Edward injects Bella's heart with his venom to transform her into a vampire, but nothing seems to happen, and Bella is presumed dead. Distraught, Jacob attempts to kill the baby, but then stops when he realizes he has imprinted on the baby. When the werewolves learn of Bella's unconsciousness, they attack the Cullens' house in an attempt to kill the baby as they fear it would become a threat. Edward, Alice, and Jasper, defend their home and their family with the help of Leah and Seth, and are later helped by Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett. Jacob then runs outside to stop the fight and shapeshifts. Jacob and Sam shortly communicate with each other telapathically. Edward reads Jacob's mind, announces that Jacob has imprinted on Renesmee, and since it is the wolves' law not to harm anyone who has been imprinted on, they are forced to retreat. After Bella is cleaned and dressed, her cuts from her difficult labor heal as the venom spreads through her body, giving her newfound powers. Bella comes back to life, but with red eyes. In a post-credits scene, Aro and his brothers, Marcus and Caius, received a letter from Carlisle. Edward Cullenedit It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to. And who will accept you for what you are. I've been waiting, what seems like a very long time, to get beyond what I am. And with Bella, I feel like I can finally begin. So I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever. Bella Last night was the best night of my existence. Because you've given me no choice! Bella, we're supposed to be partners, remember? But you decided this on your own. You've decided to leave me. Bella Swan/Cullenedit Voice-over Childhood is not from birth to a certain age. And at a certain age the child is grown and puts away childish things. Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies. Edward Why can't you see how perfectly happy I am? Or was 5 seconds ago. I mean, now I'm sort of pissed off, actually. Jacob Blackedit Sam Stop! It's over! If you kill her, you kill me! Othersedit Emmett Cullen reception Excuse me. Is this on? Em... Hello? Umm, I'd like to propose a toast. To my new sister. Bella, I hope you've gotten enough sleep these last eighteen years. cause you won't be getting any more for a while. makes Bella and Edward feel uncomfortable, and causes Charlie a slight moment of contained panic Jessica Stanley: Well, Bella was just like everybody else, totally mesmerized by Edward. Or "The Hair", as I call him. And then, suddenly, Edward is all about Bella. Even though she's not the captain of the volleyball team... I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding. Or the president of the student council... Esme Cullen: I'd like to thank Renée and Charlie for bringing such a wonderful person into the world and into our lives. We will cherish and protect her forever. Dialogueedit is walking in her wedding shoes and almost falls in them.Alice Cullen: You just have to break them in.Bella Swan: I've been breaking them in. For three days. Can't I just go barefoot?Alice Cullen: NO! Absolutely not!Bella Swan: I just think it's a little much, you know? The dress and the shoes, and all of this.and Carlisle are carrying benches, Esme is carrying flowers in vase.Alice Cullen: No. It's exactly enough. Tomorrow will be perfect.and Rosalie are carring huge tree stumps.Emmett Cullen: Where do you want them, boss?Alice Cullen: On either side of the aisle.Rosalie Hale: What aisle?Alice Cullen: exasperated Does no one have vision?Alice goes, Bella quicky takes off shoes, looks up to see Edward looking kind of sad, and then Alice is back.Alice Cullen: You, go home and get lots of beauty sleep. That's an order.Bella Swan: OK.hugs Alice and skips away towards her truck. Alice Cullen: What did I say about beauty sleep?Bella Swan: Sorry, bad dream. Maybe, it's just wedding jitters.Rosalie Hale: Do you need some help? I can do her hair.Bella Swan: Really?Rosalie Hale: Please. I'm not offended by your choice of groom.Bella Swan: Just my blatant lack of respect for mortality.Rosalie Hale: Essentially.Alice Cullen: Weddings! They bring everyone together! Renée: Hey, so, did you find our daughter?Charlie Swan: Are those graduation caps?Renée: Ha! How creative!Charlie Swan: Or weird. Renée: Oh my gosh! You're so beautiful. Oh, honey. Crap! My mascara.gives her tissueBella Swan: Mom!Renée: Thanks. Charlie, get in here.Charlie Swan: You're sure? I don't wanna... I know, I look hot.Renée: We thought you needed something blue.Charlie Swan: And something old. Besides your mother.Renée: Nice.Charlie Swan: It was Grandma Swan's.Renée: But we added the sapphires.Bella Swan: It's beautiful, you guys. Wow. Thank you so much.Renée: It's your first family heirloom. Pass on to your daughter, and her daughter.Bella Swan (wants to hug Renee): Mom, I love it.Alice Cullen (stops Bella): Ah-ah! Nope. No smudging my masterpiece.Renée: She's right.Bella Swan: Thank you.Alice Cullen: Okay. Time for... the dress! Do you wanna see it?Renée: I wanna see it! Wedding vowsPastor: Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. (to Edward): Please, repeat after me. "I, Edward Cullen".Edward Cullen: I, Edward Cullen.Pastor: "Take you, Bella Swan".Edward Cullen: Take you, Bella Swan.Pastor: "To have and to hold".Edward Cullen: To have and to hold.Bella Swan: For better or for worse.Edward Cullen: For richer or for poorer.Bella Swan: In sickness and in health.Edward Cullen: To love.Bella Swan: To cherish. As long as we both shall live.Edward Cullen: I do.Bella Swan: I do.Edward Cullen: I love you.Bella Swan: I love you.and Bella kiss (In the woods behind the Cullens' house)Bella Cullen: What's a wedding present doing out here?Edward Cullen: Just a little more private.Jacob Black: The best man didn't have time to get a tux.Bella Cullen: Jacob! Jacob!runs to Jacob and hugs himBella Cullen: Hey!Jacob Black: Hey, Bella.Bella Cullen: Hey.Edward Cullen: This is kind of you.Jacob Black: "Kind" is my middle name.Edward Cullen: I'll see if Rosalie wants to dance.leavesJacob Black: I'm sorry I'm late.Bella Cullen: Doesn't matter. Everything's perfect now.Jacob Black: Will you dance with me?start to danceBella Cullen: Where have you been? We were gonna put your face on a milk carton.Jacob Black: Mostly northern Canada. I think. It's weird to be back on two legs again, in clothes. Gotten out of practice with the whole human thing.Bella Cullen: Well, are you okay? Being here?Jacob Black: Why? Afraid I'll trash your party?hears wolves in the woodsJacob Black: You're not the only one. You'd think I'd be used to telling you goodbye by now. Come on, you're not supposed to be the one crying, Bella.Bella Cullen: Everyone cries at weddings.Jacob Black: This is how I'm gonna remember you. Pink cheeks. Two left feet. Heartbeat.Bella Cullen: 'Cause what, soon I'm going to be dead to you?Jacob Black: No. I'm sorry. I'm just trying to appreciate your last night as a human.Bella Cullen: Well, it's not my last night.Jacob Black: I- I thought you...Bella Cullen: I didn't really wanna spend my honeymoon writhing in pain.Jacob Black: But what's the point? It's not like you're gonna have real honeymoon with him, anyway.Bella Cullen: It's gonna be as real as anyone else's.Jacob Black: That's a sick joke. You are joking. What? While you're still human? You can't be serious, Bella. Tell me you're not that stupid!Bella Cullen: I mean, it's really none of your business.Jacob Black: No! You can't do this!Bella Cullen: Jake.Jacob Black: Listen to me, Bella.Bella Cullen: Jake, let me go!appearsEdward Cullen: Jacob, calm down, all right?Jacob Black: Are you out of your mind? Huh? You'll kill her!grabs himSeth Clearwater: Walk away, Jake.gets free of him, then of Quil and Embry, then Sam appearsSam Uley: Enough, Jacob!Jacob Black: Stay out of this, Sam.Sam Uley: You're not gonna start something that we'll have to finish.Jacob Black: She'll die.Sam Uley She's not our concern anymore.and the pack leaveSam Uley: Let's go, Seth!both leaveBella Cullen: I'm really, really, really stupid.Edward Cullen: No, it's all right. Come on, people are probably missing us. Let's go back. her forehead carrying Bella into the houseBella Cullen: Is this totally necessary?Edward Cullen: I am nothing if not traditional.Bella down in front of the big door You wanna take a look around?the bedroomEdward Cullen: You tired? Do you want go for a swim?Bella Cullen: Yeah, that sounds nice. I could use a few human minutes.Edward Cullen: Don't take too long, Mrs. Cullen.Bella Cullen: Okay... Edward Cullen: What is it?Bella Cullen: How many days has it been since the wedding?Edward Cullen: Fourteen. Why? Will you tell me what's going on?Bella Cullen: I'm- I'm late. My period's late. in the mirror That's impossible. Can this happen? grabs her belly Whoa!.. the phone, talking about Edward Bella Cullen: Can vampires go into shock?Dr. Carlisle Cullen: I actually think they can, why?Bella Cullen: Edward might be going into shock. Volturi's secretary brings note to AroAro: Ah. It's from Carlisle. Which is spelt with an "S", Sweet Bianca.beckons to Felix and Demetri to stand by BiancaAro: He's added a new member to his coven.Marcus: Ah.Caius: Increasing his power. Hm!looks at the guards who drag screaming Bianca awayAro: First it's the spelling, then the grammar.Marcus: At least our dispute with the Cullens is over.Aro: Over?Marcus: Mmm.Aro: Goodness, no. Our dispute goes far beyond the fate of a mere human.Caius: And what might it be?Aro: Why, brother, I thought you understood... They have something I want. Category:Movies Category:Vampire Movies Category:Twilight Movies Category:Kristen Stewart Category:Robert Pattinson Category:Taylor Lautner Category:Booboo Stewart